


A Weekend Date

by Annibal



Series: Tethered Hawk [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitute Matthew, Prostitution, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just suspend your disbelief about the FBI paying for Will to bring his date along.</p><p>Although this part is at an end there will be one last part to this series.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew moaned, letting it drag out and vibrate in this throat, he knew that Will liked it. He wanted to hear Matthew’s pleasure, and Matthew wanted to wrap Will in it.

“Come for me baby.” 

Will’s voice was soft and held the edge of someone struggling to hold back. 

“Of course.”

He was close, Will’s steady thrusts opening him up and hitting all the right places. Matthew felt full and complete with Will inside him and he let himself scream out Will’s name as he came. 

“Good boy.” 

Will gasped as he looked down, watching the streaks of come land on Matthew’s stomach keeping up the steady pace until he finished. 

Only then did he feel Will speed up, racing to his own release while all Matthew could do was hold on. 

The last few thrusts were filled with Will’s own noises until he stilled, staying inside Matthew as he filled the condom. Will’s eyes met his own and he felt as if Will could see into his very soul.

Will finished the ritual by kissing him again, this time it was softer his own way of saying thank you. Matthew made sure to return it, wanting Will to feel his enjoyment. Will’s tongue explored his month and he gave himself over to how fully Will tried to climb inside him. 

As they broke apart he smiled up at Will and brought a hand up his back until he could slip it around to rest on his cheek. Will nuzzled into his hand, kissing his palm. 

“Good to have you here, I missed you.”

Will spoke, the pretense of their relationship already wrapped around the two of them. Matthew almost felt the same pull in his chest, longing for Will. 

“I missed you too.” 

The phone ringing was an unwelcome break back to reality and he felt slight discomfort as Will pulled out. 

“Sorry, give me a minute.” 

“Of course.” 

They shared a smile before Matthew’s legs slipped from around Will’s waist allowing him to fully break away. Will climbed off the bed clumsily, grabbing a handful of tissue and pulling the condom off. His ass was turned towards Matthew as he finished quickly cleaning himself.

He stretched out on the bed as Will grabbed his phone off the night side table and picked it up.

“Hello Jack.”

Matthew watched Will look back at him and make his way to the window to put some distance between them. He was still nude and glistening from the sweat. Even in with the distance between them he could see a drop of sweat roll down his back. 

Will had told him enough about his job that he knew it was his boss. It was only the first day of their weekend together, but it was getting off to a good start. He had come after lunch and Will had been welcoming as ever. They had been in the bed since, Will pinning him on his stomach the first time and taking him with a desperation that showed that Will was grasping at control. After a small break of touches and Will telling him about the last week they had started again. It had felt even better the second time. 

Will’s hunger had been sated and this time Will had spent time working him up. Will’s pleasure was only heightened by watching Matthew, and Matthew understood it. Over the first few sessions he had helped Will learn his body and now Will could play him like an instrument. He would bring him to the edge with his fingers over and over again until Matthew was begging him to let him finish. 

By the time Will had started fucking him he was trembling with need. He knew better than to think it was purely noble, Will liked knowing that Matthew got off on him. It was good for his ego and it gave him control, control that Matthew was fine giving up.

This was going to be their last weekend together, he was starting to memorise every touch they did to each other. 

He only wished they had had the time to stay joined a little longer, the phone call was a rude interruption. 

“I can’t come in Jack.”

Will’s voice had risen enough that he could overhear his side of the conversation.

“No, no don’t try and get in my head.” 

Will looked back at him and frowned, Matthew tilted his head and Will smiled to let him know it was okay. 

“Look I have a guest this weekend.”

Will paused and his lips pursed. 

“He’s staying with me, I can’t just leave.” 

There was another pause of Will listing to someone.

“No, I really don’t think I can bring him with me. If you still need me after the weekend-”

He watched Will’s cheeks flush and his voice hushed too much for him to hear. There was a little longer and Will looked both defeated and annoyed when he came back to the bed.

“I’m sorry, but I have to fly to New Jersey tonight. They need me.”

There was the feeling of disappointment, he had agreed to the send off and it had been going to well. He found himself a little hopeful that it wouldn’t be for long, that they could have the rest of the weekend of snuggling and walking the dogs. It made his life feel normal. 

“When will you be back?”

Will picked up his underwear and started pulling it on, covering his thighs and tucking himself in the front.

“I won’t be back this weekend I have to cancel.”

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck and sat up, pulling some blankets over his lap. The slight chill in the air getting to be too much now that he was cooling off. 

“How long do you have?”

“An hour, but I have to pack.”

Matthew knew what that meant, he had to go. 

“I wish you could come with me.”

Will laughed out as he started pulling on his jeans.

“I wouldn’t mind coming with you, have a vacation before going to university.”

Matthew should have stopped himself from saying it, but now that it was out there he could find any regret. Will was one of his few clients that had never pushed at any of his boundaries, besides he would be surrounded by FBI, Will wouldn’t want them to know their relationship any more than Matthew would. They already pretended to be dating when Matthew came over, this would be only a change in location. 

Will stopped, only one leg in his pants. 

“Jack did offer to fly you out as well. It won’t be first class and you’ll be stuck out at the hotel most the time.” 

“That’s fine, I take care of my own entertainment for when you aren’t around. ” 

He had packed for the weekend, he was used to Will watching TV while he curled under his arm. Normally he brought a book to read and he would work his way through it while Will idly ran his hand over his chest. 

“I’ll let Jack know I need two tickets.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will knew it was a mistake, even as he had sat on the plane beside Matthew he knew that he shouldn’t have done it. He had let him get too lost in the pretense that they were dating. 

When they arrived at the hotel he was sweating, thinking about being around profilers with a prostitute. Matthew didn’t seem to share the feeling, when they got to the motel and found themselves in different rooms he had asked for them to be moved. 

When they had managed a small suite for the same price as the two rooms and Matthew had given Will a suggestive wink. He’d even taken Will’s hand and led him to the room, not once dropping the façade.

It helped being alone in the suite. It wasn’t big. There was a living room with a small kitchen in it, and to the side a bedroom. 

He felt the squeeze on his hand and he returned it.

“Do you want to break this place in, or just relax for the rest of the night?” 

After the morning in bed they had spent an hour packing and then traveling, Will was tired. Even if they had stayed at his house he would have wanted a nap. He wasn’t as young as he once was. He knew they only had a few hours before Jack arrived at seven am and from there he would have to go to the scene. If he could sleep for most of the two hours it would be worth it.

“Relaxing sounds really good right now.”

Matthew let go of his hand and set his bag on the ground next to the bed. He turned around and tilted his head with a small smile. 

“Want to join me for a shower? Wash some of the airplane off?”

Will was tired but he could never resist the lopsided smile, even if it would cut into his sleep. Not that he slept well lately anyway. He knew Matthew would never push, the shower could be relaxing and it might help him wrap the pretense around himself again. 

“Sounds good.”

He set his own bag beside Matthews and followed him to the bathroom. Matthew smirked back at him when he was inside and Will didn’t see why until he entered himself. There was a jet bath. They would be able to both fit inside if they tried. 

“Bath?”

Will nodded and watched Matthew turn on the tap. He picked through the packages on the edge and dumped something into the tub. Bubbles started to form and Will stopped putting off getting undressed. 

He hardly had his shirt off before Matthew joined him, stripping slowly and somehow making the removal of clothing look sensual. Will felt clumsy in comparison, but the heated looks that Matthew gave him managed to make him feel like he was desirable despite that. 

When all the pale skin and dark designs were reviled Matthew stepped into the bath. It was just high enough to cover the jets and he turned it on so the loud hum blocked any outside noise. 

Matthew had a talent for bringing the world down to the two of them. 

Will struggled off his tight boxers and joined him. He felt the smooth skin of Matthew’s legs as they settled. The water was warm, but not so much that it would become uncomfortable.

They settled at either end, Will’s legs going against the outside and Matthew slipping in between his legs. The jet pushed pressure against his back, forcing out some of the tension that had built up as he read over the files on the flight. 

Right now the papers were far away. All that mattered was the man across from him in the tub.

It almost felt like they were really together.


	3. Chapter 3

The world came to Matthew slowly; he could vaguely hear traffic in the distance and the song that had popped up on the alarm. The room was light and there was a body pressed up against his back. After a few fluttering blinks he realised he was in a hotel. It felt like they had only just fallen asleep, and judging by the time, they had. 

Hotels were familiar enough that it took him a few seconds to realise that it was Will pressed against his back. It helped keep him relaxed, and he rolled over. 

The night before they had finished the bath and he had given Will a slow hand job as they made out. After they had cleaned up and moved to the bed, staying nude now that Will’s comfort seemed to be back.

Will looked peaceful in his sleep, but Matthew didn’t mind the slight worry line that came with him being awake. Will was one of the few clients he enjoyed being with, the only one he never tried extra careful not to wake just to get a little longer alone. That didn’t mean he would wake him though. 

He knew how Will needed every bit of sleep he could catch so he settled in; moving over so that he could slip an arm over him and bury his face in Will’s hair. The scent of old spice had washed off in their bath the night before and the only thing left was the fruity shampoo that the motel provided and his natural scent. 

It helped awake his arousal, he knew what Will liked. His favourite time seemed to be the morning. It would start slow with wet kisses and then more to gentle caresses of fingers. By the time they worked up to it, he would be relaxed and ready to take Will inside his body. Will would pin him down with his weight and he would let Will take control of his pleasure. It would be a deep slow fuck, and take up most of the hour they had left. 

Finally the music seemed to rouse Will and Matthew could feel the tension moving lower. Will rolled over in a few jerky movements and he slipped his arm around Matthews’s waist. He could feel the hand exploring his back and slipping down to rest on the top of his ass. 

“Morning.” 

“Good morning.” 

He pressed back into the hand as Will roamed his ass taking a cheek in his palm. Will kneaded the flesh for a few seconds before he pulled away and sat up. 

Matthew could see the dark circles under Will’s eyes and knew he probably had them himself. 

“I think if I don’t have breakfast I am not going to make it through the day.”

The sentence was a statement of fact but Matthew understood what it meant. It was a sheepish explanation as to why nothing was going to happen this morning or at least not unless they finished breakfast early. 

“I could eat.” Matthew agreed. 

He was here for Will, even if he felt like the morning sex they normally had it wasn’t up to him. 

Will pulled a large yawn and turned his head away to at least slightly hide it. 

“I guess we need to get dressed.” 

It was a hint to urge him on, and Matthew took it tiredly. He would have rather roll around in bed, but after Will left he would be able to sleep all be wanted. 

He pulled his jeans on from the night before and saddled up to Will who was digging through his bag. He pulled out one of Will’s plaid shirts and slipped it on. Will didn’t protest he only raised an eyebrow. 

Matthew often wore Will’s clothing on the weekends they spent. He knew that Will liked to see him in his shirt and often got him to leave it on while he fucked him. This would be the first time he wore Will’s clothing in public. 

The arms were tight and it was loose at the waist, but overall the fit wasn’t bad, and the cloth felt fantastic against his skin. 

Once he was fully dressed they left together. He brought his wallet even though he knew he wouldn’t use it, and stayed close to Will as they left. The sun wasn’t bright in the sky yet and he was thankful as he trailed after Will as he went into the front office. 

There was a different person at the desk now, a women in his mid-forties. 

“Do you know if there is any place close we can grab a bite to eat?”

Will asked, his head ducking down. 

“Right next to us is a diner, if you get room service it’s from the same place.”

She pushed forward a paper menu and Will took it with a nod of thanks. They left and Will shoved it into his pocket, obviously wanting to pick up the food there. 

In his tiredness it was easy to feel like they were dating, and for his mind to relax into it. When they entered and were seated at a boot he sat on the inside and was pleased when Will sat next to him so that the other side of the booth was empty. 

He pressed against Will’s side, his hand slipping down to rest on this thigh and feel the muscle there. Matthew read the menu over his shoulder deciding on fruit and yogurt for now. He planned to sleep right away and he preferred not to have a full stomach. 

At first he didn’t really realise how close they were until Will turned his head to ask him something and he was looking into his eyes. Matthew closed the distance and pressed a kiss to his lips, it was soft and slow and Will relaxed into it. It was only when a voice cut through the air that he remembered that they weren’t alone.

“Why wasn’t I told we could bring a date?”

The sarcastic tone held a friendly lilt and when Will jerked back Matthew shifted over in the seat to give him some space. The women who stood at the end of the table was in a leather jacket and tight jeans. Her dark hair was cut sharply but it suited her face.

Will looked distinctly uncomfortable, and his cheeks and neck were flushed. 

“Because this is actually your job, I am just dragged along for the ride.”

Will didn’t sound as embarrassed as he looked and Matthew took the hand that was offered. Matthew could see he wasn’t totally happy with the two of them meeting, but he managed to hide it for the most part. 

“Beverly.” 

“Matthew.” 

The introduction was short and Beverly seated herself across from them. 

“I need coffee.”

She groaned and Will made a sound of agreement. Although he had pulled back Will was still warm to him, his hand flicking over his own. 

“Do you think they will just give us the pot?”

Will’s voice was genuinely friendly; it had taken a while before Will had had that same tone with him. 

Matthew stayed quiet for a while, letting the two of them enjoy each other’s company. 

It was interesting to see how Will acted with someone that wasn’t him, how he kept up to her teasing and seemed to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was shaking as he entered the room. He didn’t want to show how upset he was from the day at the hotel looking at the bodies with their backs flayed and stung up, but he knew it would be written on his face. 

Matthew was on the bed, textbook in his lap. He was still wearing Will’s shirt from earlier in the day, but it was no longer tucked into his jeans. The top few buttons were undone showing his smooth chest. When he looked up his expression changed from welcoming to worried. 

“Hey, you alright?”

“Just a long day.” 

Matthew put the book to the side and climbed off the bed, coming to him and taking his hands. 

“Let me help you undress.”

Will nodded and watched as Matthew pressed a kiss to his fingers before letting them go and then starting to work on the buttons. He undid the shirt and with Will’s help pulled off the undershirt leaving him bare from the waist up. 

Matthew tried to catch his eyes as he led him to the bed.

Matthew stayed close; close enough to be in his space, slowly replacing the fear with something else. He let Matthew seat him on the end of the bed. There was only a beat before Matthew straddled his lap, brushing lips as his hands came up to brush over his chest. There was no rush to his movements, his hands pausing to finger his nipples. There was something so attentive in the way Matthew touched him, as if it was his own form of worship and each touch was a prayer. 

Will couldn’t resist bringing his arms around Matthew’s neck, helping hold him in place as his hands memorised his chest. It was helping push away the rest of the day, he could feel need between them.

It didn’t even feel like a choice when he leaned forward, taking Matthew’s lips and tasting his mouth again. It was so familiar, the feeling of his tongue exploring and the way he gave in, letting Will take control. 

Matthew seemed to know just what he needed. Even if his body craved rest, with Matthew’s lips on his own and his hands slowly making their way down to his belt, Will knew he wanted him again. He wanted to be buried deep inside his body watching Matthew’s expression as he felt pleasure. Will wanted to get lost in Matthew, to push everything else out of his world to stop the tremor in his hands.

There was something honest about the way Matthew reacted, with his back arching and his body trembling when he was close. Even the way his voice sometimes caught when Will fucked him harder. 

He was lost in the slide of Matthew’s tongue on his own, but his attention quickly moved down as he felt the tug before his belt gave way and opened up. 

Matthew didn’t wait; his fingers working open the zipper and rubbing him through his underwear. Will gave an appreciative moan into the kiss, encouraging the touch. 

It helped bring his out of the past day; it was just him and the touch of the young man in his lap. Times like this made him realise how special Matthew was. 

When he was fully hard from Matthew’s carful touches Will finally broke the kiss. 

He paused before speaking, looking at the slight flush in Matthew’s cheeks from arousal and his slightly swollen lips from the kiss. Matthew tongue darted out, licking them and Will could tell he wanted to kiss him again. 

“I want to look at you while I am inside you.” 

Will’s words were soft and Matthew gave a small nod in response.

“You want me on my back?”

“”Yes.” 

Matthew pressed a kiss to his lips before sliding off his lap. 

He watched Matthew clear the books off the bed, and tug his pants off his hips. When he started to undo the buttons on the shirt Will spoke up.

“Leave it on.” 

He wanted to see Matthew in his shirt; it made this feel more real, like they really were together. 

Matthew smirked at him as he moved onto the bed, lying back with his legs open. He undid the shirt so he was completely bare except for the cloth on his arms. Will could see that he was affected himself, his cock half hard. 

Matthew held out his arms welcomingly and Will shoved his boxers off before filling the space. Matthew felt so good under him and they shared a moment of eye contact before he felt the lubricant being passed to him. 

Will wanted Matthew, but not as much as he wanted to watch his cock harden from just his fingers. It felt good to be able to control Matthew’s body with his touch. It made him feel as powerful as when he took a life. 

The look on Matthew’s face had taken time, in the start there wasn’t the same trust and want as there was now. Nothing felt like this, no one else had ever looking at him so welcomingly. It felt real as he looked in Matthew’s eyes, he could feel the warmth. 

He coated his fingers and brought his finger to his hole, teasing over the pucker until he felt Matthew was relaxed enough to push inside. He could feel Matthew tighten at first and waited for the muscles to relax a second time before he started moving his fingers inside him. 

Matthew tended to be an open book in bed, his expression and voice letting Will know just what felt good. It was more than that, the way he could see his abs tense as he rubbed over his prostate and how he opened his legs a little more, as if welcoming him in. 

There was also the swelling in his cock as he became more aroused. Will enjoyed it, watching Matthew laid out under him quickly hardening. 

“Does that feel good baby?”

Will asked, watching Matthews face bloom into a real smile. 

“You know it does.”

He used the hints from Matthew’s body to know when to add another finger; even though he knew that Matthew’s body adjusted quickly from use he enjoyed taking his time. It had almost been two years of visits, two years of getting to know Matthew and just what he liked. There was an ache in his chest knowing that tomorrow would be the last day, and that he has wasted the morning. He had regretted not going to work with the memories of Matthew’s touch. 

Matthew’s little noises where turning into real moans, every once in a while a gasp breaking through. It only made him want to stay up again, and to hell with being tired the next day. 

By the third finger he could tell Matthew was ready, his cock had started to leak and he was biting his bottom lip like he did when he was trying to hold back. 

“Do you want me?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Matthew’s voice was breathy, and he could feel the vibrancy in his body, the strength not being used as he stayed splayed open. Will truly felt alive and the need to penetrate Matthew only grew.

He let Matthew grab a condom from the nightstand and watched as he ripped it open and started to roll it on. Only when Will was fully covered did he start looking for the lube. It had rolled against Matthew’s thigh, but the pause wasn’t awkward, Will almost never felt this comfortable with anyone else. He started coating himself and when he was ready he tossed the tube at the nightstand. It missed and hit the floor. 

Matthew let out a small laugh but it wasn’t mocking, it was free and warm. Will snarled at him in jest, shifting between his legs so that he could move up to give him a kiss. 

He felt Matthew’s free leg slip high around his waist, pulling his closer. Matthew’s teeth caught his lip lightly and he sucked on it gently. It broke slowly, Matthew nuzzling against him so that their noses rubbed. 

Will took a second to look into Matthew’s eyes before he helped him get into a good position. He was going to miss a lot more than the sex. 

Will let his cock rub against Matthew’s ass before he positioned himself and pushed the tip in. He watched himself enter Matthew, felt the warmth surrounding him as he started slow thrusts to get in deeper. He loved to feel the life in Matthew; it grounded him in the current moment. The tremor had completely left his body and all that was in his mind way the feeling of his body and the one he was inside.

Matthew gasped and rolled his hips into it. The noise he made was hushed and it only made the night feel more intimate. 

“God you feel so good Matt.” 

He could feel Matthew’s hands slipping around him, running over his back with every movement. 

Even the ambulance in the background didn’t pull him out of the moment. He started to thrust in harder, feeling how Matthew tensed each time he pulled out. Even pinned under him Matthew was driving him crazy. 

He manipulated Matthew’s body, pushing Matthew’s leg up until his knee was tucked up against his chest. 

Maybe it was because in some way he really cared about Matthew, or maybe Matthew just could read him as well as he could read Matthew, but it felt like they were almost one person. Pleasure flowing through his body and out of Matthew’s mouth. 

Will could feel the tension building, and all he wanted to do was bring Matthew before he came. He pulled out slightly taking a few seconds to keep himself together. The smug look on Matthew’s face surprised a laugh out of him and he used the small break to kiss his nose. 

When he fully pushed inside him again he loved the sound Matthew made. An honest gasp and the shifting of hips until they found the right spot together. Matthew seemed to know what he wanted, and started in the ways that worked best for him. Will let himself be moved as needed, letting his body become a tool to get Matthew off. 

Their bodies moved well together, it may have been two years of visits, but it felt like it had been forever. That they were made to fit each other just right. 

It made him feel powerful as Matthew shook slightly, getting close and he thrust in a little harder until he could see that Matthew was trying to hold back. His eyes were closed and the spot between his eyebrows was wrinkled in concentration. 

Finally it was too much and he felt Matthew tense, he looked down just in time to watch his cock pulse and the semen spill across his stomach. When he looked up he met Matthew’s relaxed face his flushed cheeks and was happy to race to his own finish. 

Will kept eye contact with Matthew as he sped up, quick sharp thrusts that rocked Matthew’s body. He was close enough that he followed only seconds after, feeling Matthew staring into his eyes. Only when his release was finished did he pull out.

The eye contact continued for a few breaths and he found himself wanting to say something. To tell Matthew that he cared about him, and that he really didn’t want this to end, but that was a mistake he wasn’t going to make. It was bad enough that he bought the man for a few hours every week, Will refused to push his desperation on him. 

Instead he pressed a kiss to Matthew’s lips, chaste and short, but full of caring. Matthew’s leg came from around his side and Will let go of the other one so that he would shift to lie beside Matthew. 

He didn’t even want to clean up or leave. He just wanted to stay with Matthew. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

Will admitted, as he settled down in the bed. He could feel the sweat that had built up, but it felt cleansing. 

“Me too.” 

Matthew’s voice was warm, and Will let himself believe it. 

Will felt rather than saw the tissues brush against his skin as Matthew removed the condom. The other man leaned so he could toss it in the waste basket and then moved back into his place at Will’s side. 

“Do you need something to clean up?” 

Matthew shook his head, an arm slipping around his waist. He knew Will liked the touch after, and he seemed to be happy to give him what he wanted. 

“I already took care of that.”

Matthew’s short hair felt good as it rubbed against his shoulder. The scratch of it kept him in the moment. The day had burned away in their heated touches and he felt more like himself. 

“Beverly asked me about you today.”

Matthew gave a soft laugh, his fingers starting to play along his hip bone. 

“What did you tell her?”

“As little as I could. I wasn’t even sure what you are going to study.”

Will had made it a point not to ask, he hadn’t wanted Matthew to feel like he had to tell him. He wanted to make him feel as safe as he could. It had helped build the trust they had now, and part of why he loved Matthew wearing his shirt as he was now. It made him feel like they really were dating. That Matthew was truly his. 

“I’m going into a nursing program.” 

He could see that in his mind, Matthew was kind and attentive. He always listened so well, he would make a good caretaker. 

“Sexy and smart.” 

Will teased. The laugh it surprised out of Matthew was honest and just a touch too loud. 

The tight feeling in his chest returned as Matthew shook his head and closed his eyes. Will reached over and flicked the switch by the headboard. The room was dark and Will found he didn’t want to sleep yet despite the ache of tiredness behind his eyes. Will didn’t want to think about a life without Matthew and that reality was going to start tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew was still catching his breath; he could feel Will panting under him. He was going to miss the feeling of Will pressing him open, the way that Will was always so present while they had sex. He knew that he had become too attached to Will, that he was going to miss a lot more than the sex.

He already daydreamed about the time they laid together curled up after, and the way Will would calmly rub his hand over his back while they made light conversation. Matthew pretended it wasn’t more than comfort of being with someone for a long time, but he knew it was longing for more with Will. Matthew wanted them to be more than just a transaction. He had never felt this with any of his other customers. 

“Do we have time for breakfast?”

Matthew asked, knowing that he had distracted Will longer than he should have, but Will had never gave up control before. This morning he had been tired and although he was obviously interested in more than a few kisses he let Matthew do whatever he wanted. Matthew had thoroughly enjoyed this morning, pushing Will on his back and riding him until he felt his orgasm. He never minded giving up control, but it felt good to try something different. Will seemed to enjoy it too, and with the change in position he loved how Will could get so deep inside his body. 

“Probably.” 

They would be taking a plane back home; he knew that something from the case was sent back and that Will would be following. Home, he thought of Will’s house on the field, and the warm bodies of the dogs that always found their way onto his feet. 

He would miss them as well, he never had his own pet and he had enjoyed the weekends they spent and the time he got with the dogs. The lack this time was felt and he wondered if it wasn’t just another excuse why he should just keep doing this just a little longer. 

Matthew understood he needed to cut the ties, that when he went home this time he wouldn’t be coming back to Will’s bed. 

It was like neither of them wanted to pull apart, but the time was starting to drag on so Matthew moved up on his knees so that Will slid out of him and leaned forward to kiss Will. Their lips met and he felt the wet tip of Will’s tongue. 

A hand ran over his back and side, tracing the muscles on his body before he broke the kiss by shifting off of Will. 

This time he went to the bathroom, cleaning off the lube and bringing back a towel to wipe Will down with. 

Will shifted on the bed, making room so Matthew could lie beside him and lazily wipe him down. Will has already disposed of the condom and Matthew found himself thinking about how much he didn’t want this to be the last time they were together. 

“What are you going to do once you get back to wolf trap?”

Will let out a breath of air, he could hear the tension already coming back into Will’s body. 

“Probably waiting until the team looks at the bodies in the lab and see if they come up with anything, or Jack finds a lead.”

Waiting made it sound like Will would have down time.

“You’re not going to be there searching with them?”

“I’ve already told them everything I could. Too bad we couldn’t just stay here a little longer.”

Will said the words as if he knew better. 

Part of Matthew wondered what it would hurt to stay a little longer, a few more days so that they could actually get something close to the weekend they had first planned. He still had ime before university started and with Will out most the day he had had a lot of time to look over the textbook he had brought. Maybe it was that line of thought that made him speak without thinking. 

“If you aren’t too busy, since you didn’t really get the weekend you paid for, I don’t mind staying a little longer. Just us and the dogs.”

He could read Will well enough that he knew that Will wanted to. 

“You wouldn’t have to pay any more.” 

It was a small break in their pretend relationship, so Matthew kept his tone soft so as to not break the spell.

Will was silent for a moment before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I would really like it if you could stay for a little longer.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will had loved the last few days, other than the nagging of the murder in the back of his mind he felt good. Matthew had really helped keep his mind on the present. Other than the trip to Quantico to talk to the lab they had actually been able to spend time together.

Once they got back to his house it had moved to a new level of relaxation. They had taken the dogs for a walk, and after had ended up in bed. It had taken hunger to get them out again, and together they picked up a few groceries before making dinner together. The day had been full of flirtation and lingering touches. His face had ached from smiling so much. 

Maybe it was knowing it was coming to an end, but everything thing felt more real than it had before. He noticed the way that Matthew would get a little colour on his neck when Will flirted with him, or the tension in his mouth as he tried to hold back smiles. 

He didn’t need his empathy to know that Matthew was enjoying it as well, but he still wanted to know more about him. To be able to see past the show that Matthew put on. 

It made him wish that this could be their every day and at the same time realise that playing pretend was never going to fulfill what he truly wanted. Will wanted to have a real relationship. This had been fine for a few years, but now maybe it was better that it was coming to an end. 

That didn’t make it any easier, going to bed together for the last time, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to feel Matthew’s arm sloppily draped over his waist as he tried to sleep anymore, or waking up slowly to amorous touches that always led to more. 

It ended up like the morning in the hotel, but this time Matthew was turned away from him, his back flexing as he ground himself down onto Will. He knew it was an image that would stay with him. The strength in Matthew and the way his cheeks parted for him. Will watched himself penetrate Matthew, Matthew’s hole stretching around his cock. 

After they showered together and then returned to bed. It was the perfect morning. Even after two years it felt like everything was new. 

It took a while before Will knew that he couldn’t hold on any longer. Matthew started to pack up his textbooks even if he was only wearing Will’s shirt. 

“You can keep it.”

Matthew looked back at him, his ass peeking out the bottom of the shirt.

“Hmm?”

“The shirt.”

Matthew’s lips curled up in a smile. 

“Good I was planning on taking it anyway.”

Will’s laugh was weak as he started to feel a pre-emptive ache; he was going to miss Matthew’s sense of humor. 

Only once his books were packed away did he dig through the other compartment and pull out underwear and a pair of rolled up jeans. Will watched him pull them up his muscular thighs and finally forced himself out of bed. 

Sure to his word Matthew started to tuck Will’s shirt into his jeans, finishing up getting dressed. Even wearing Will’s clothing the pretense was starting to strip away. It felt like it was, a transaction. 

He dressed himself in silence, letting Matthew get everything thing together and watching him slip his cellphone into his pocket.

Will knew how it always ended and he felt like going through the motions at least one more time. 

“Would you like a coffee?”

“Yeah, I’ll be on the porch.”

Matthew pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips as he passed, and Will knew he was going to call a cab. It was how it always went. They shared a drink while they waited together. He was glad that he had set his machine and it was already warmed up. It took no time to pour a mug full of the black liquid for himself and another with cream for Matthew. 

When he got to the porch Matthew was already seated on the bench with his bag at his feet. There was a sadness to his serious expression that Will felt down to his toes. 

“There was one close, about ten minutes.”

Matthew was warning him that their time was growing thin, and Will passed him the mug. 

“It’s enough time to finish.” 

Matthew took a sip and smiled into the cup, and when sat beside him on the bench Matthew leaned into his side. Will wasn’t even sure Matthew noticed. 

“Do you need any recommendations? I know someone who might be able to fit what you like.”

Will noticed how Matthew kept his voice soft when he talked business, so as not to break from the moment. He chuckled softly to himself but it sounded hollow. 

“No, it’s probably for the best. If I need to talk Jack has been getting me to see a therapist.” 

Will had mentioned it before, but he’d mostly ignored the man, only really going a few times before leaving his therapy in favour of having Matthew over instead.

He watched as Matthew took a sip from his mug, his lips softening as he took the rim between them. After the drink his tongue darted off to catch the drip that stayed on his lower lip. Matthew looked young, and Will wondered about his age. He’d always placed him in his mid to late twenties but at the moment he looked less. 

“I don’t remember you sounding too fond of him.”

Will felt his expression cracking at the words, he was amused at Matthew’s blunt response.

“I’m not, but he seems to be insightful. I could probably use a bit of that.” 

Will shifted his own cup to his left hand so he could rest his right palm on Matthew’s thigh, rubbing it gently. He was going to miss moments like this, but he told himself it was for the best. Maybe the next time he was this close to someone it would be real.

**Author's Note:**

> Just suspend your disbelief about the FBI paying for Will to bring his date along.
> 
> Although this part is at an end there will be one last part to this series.


End file.
